One Bold Kid
by JustAnotherGirl8
Summary: Helga has been mad all day and Arnold is determined to figure out whats been bothering her. Will feelings be said? or will they continue to be hidden? 2 shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story ever! This will be a 2 shot, since I want to start off small and then end up gradually writing other HA stories with actual chapters and all that jazz. Hope you guys enjoy :) Btw reviews would be nice!**

*** I don't own Hey Arnold!**

"Move it or lose it bucko!" Helga yelled shoving a few freshmen out of the way and ran into the restroom. She looked around making sure no one was in the stalls before she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" She turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto her face to cool her off. Her long golden blond hair went down to her waist and was slightly wavy but was pulled into a messy ponytail, so she wouldn't be flustered with it

"Just because Lilaaaaa is cozying up to Arnold doesn't mean I have to get jealous. Like seriously, I thought I was over that yutz."

"Ah, who am I kidding? I'm totally in love with him and his stupid football shaped head. But how am I ever suppose to win his heart when little miss goody too shoes is all over him?" She questioned

Right when the tardy bell rang, Helga decided to create a plan to win Arnold's heart during homeroom because she was dead out of ideas. She walked out of the restroom and headed straight to her classroom.

"Why Helga, you seem to be tardy again. If you're late one more time, I'll have no choice but to give you a detention," said Mr. Simmons.

Helga rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, yeah whatever like I care."

Mr. Simmons had become a new teacher at Hillwood High instead of being a 4th grade teacher because the school board thought he would be a perfect teacher for high schoolers since he worked so well with 4th graders. He aged quite a bit, having a few wrinkles here and there and also had some grey hair starting to grow. Although Helga liked Mr. Simmons, she couldn't help but feel annoyed with him sometimes.

"Alright class, as we were discussing..."

As Helga walked towards her seat, she felt everybody's eyes on her including a certain football headed boy. She walked past him and sat right behind him. Arnold turned to face her and asked worriedly, "Is everything okay Helga?"

"_Alright gal, here is your chance. Be the sweetest you can be!" _

"I'm fine Arnoldo, geez, now mind your own damn business!"

Arnold turned back around not noticing Helga slamming her palm against her forehead, wondering why he even asked in the first place. From 4th grade till now, Helga's attitude had gotten way better and wasn't a bully anymore and could even be sweet sometimes, but she still had her days when the old Helga came back, and today was apparently one of "those" days. Yet somehow between then and now, he had developed a crush on her.

Yes, Arnold Shortman had a thing for Helga G. Pataki.

He thinks he may have started liking her when Abner died in the 9th grade due from old age. Arnold found out during school, and was really sad about it. Helga got him through it though. She comforted him all-day and stayed by his side when he needed her the most. He only saw that side of her a couple of times but was glad that she was able to show it that particular day.

"Thanks Helga… for everything," he whispered to her as they were lying down next to each other on his roof looking at the stars.

"Anytime Arnold, anytime." She whispered back.

He tilted his head to the side to get a look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were shining just as bright as the stars, and her pink pouty lips were parted slightly as if waiting for someone else's lips to meet hers. Maybe his own?

"_Wait, what_?" He thought to himself but before he could snap out of it, Helga looked towards him and gently asked, "What football head, do I have something on my face?"

Arnold embarrassed that he got caught looking at her hoped Helga didn't notice his cheeks turning pink. "I… uh… thought I saw a bug… uh crawling on your face!" he made up quickly hoping she would but that.

"Hmm… whatever floats your boat. Well better get going Arnoldo, a girl needs her beauty sleep," Helga laughed.

_You don't need any. _"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked shyly.

"I think I'll be fine. Bye Arnold."

"Bye…" Arnold was cut off when Helga all of the sudden hugged him. It took a while for him to respond but he embraced her right back.

As Arnold was having his flashback he didn't notice the bell ringing and Gerald's hand waving in front of his face.

"Arnold?"

"Oh, sorry Gerald. I was just thinking," He said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the cafeteria with Gerald.

"Thinking huh? About a girl?"

Arnold tensed up. "A girl? No way…. Well maybe."

"Let me guess… Lila?" Gerald questioned with a smirk forming on his face.

Arnold stopped walking and looked at Gerald like he was crazy. "Lila? No way, I stopped liking her a lonnng time ago. Why would you think that?"

"Well this morning, before 1st period, I saw her at your locker with you and seemed like she was flirting with you big time. And I could have swore you flirted right back," Gerald accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There was no flirting whatsoever, well at least from my part. She just came up to me and told me some farm joke. I wasn't even paying attention to her but laughed anyways so that I wouldn't be rude," Arnold replied.

It was true. Arnold wasn't paying attention because he had spotted Helga and Phoebe laughing and talking as they walked closer to their classroom. He was eyeing how her hair bounced from side to side perfectly as if she was one of those hair models on tv, and how her pink shirt complemented her small waist and big chest. What also caught his eye was that pretty pink bow she used to wear on her hair was now on her wrist. He thought it was cute how she always had it with her even if she had it somewhere different on her everyday.

As Arnold continued looking at her, Helga and Phoebe spotted him and Lila. They froze and then suddenly Helga leaned towards Phoebe's ear and whispered something. He wished he could've heard what she was saying. Than Helga bolted the other way, leaving Phoebe muttering, "But Helga, class is about to start…"

"Haha isn't that hilarious Arnold?" Lila asked as she ended her joke

"Ha Ha Ha, very…" Arnold answered wondering if Lila had something on her eye, because she was blinking really fast. "I uh gotta get to class, see ya around Lila." He left as fast he could and headed to his classroom.

"Whatever dude, either way I think you should go for it. You haven't had a girlfriend in forever, so why not Lila?" Gerald suggested

"I don't know, Lila is nice and all but she isn't Hel… I mean my type."

Gerald thought he was about to say Helga but there was no way THAT was going to happen, so he let it slide. "Alright, well I could ask Phoebe if she could hook you up with anyone she knows, and speaking of my lady she's right over there." Gerald pointed at a lunch table where Phoebe and some of the gang from P.S 118 including Helga were there. Gerald smiled as Phoebe waved them to their table.

As they were walking, Arnold spotted Helga next to Phoebe having her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"_Great here comes football head."_

Helga couldn't help but be pissed off not only thinking about how Arnold and Lila were flirting in the morning but how Lilaaa was practically telling the whole school that she has developed feelings for Arnold and telling Rhonda "He is that ever special someone I have been looking for!" Like what the hell? She had her chance sister.

"Hey guys!" Arnold and Gerald said to the table as they sat down. Arnold sat in front of Helga and Gerald in front of Phoebe.

"Hi Arnold," Lila flirted batting her eyelashes like an idiot.

"Hi Lila," Arnold replied giving her a weak smile

"_That's IT, I've had enough!"_

"Helga, where are you going?" Phoebe asked as Helga slammed her drink against the table and stood up.

"Gonna get some fresh air. Don't wait up."

The whole table stopped eating for a moment except Harold and watched as Helga stormed outside.

"What's her deal?" Rhonda bursted out.

"Wilikers, Helga sure seems mad," Stinky reckoned.

"Obviously Stinky. She's probably on her period," Sid guessed.

Everyone ignored Sid's comment and continued on with their normal conversations. Except for Arnold.

"I'm gonna catch up with Helga guys. I'll be right back," Arnold excused himself and started jogging outside until someone called out and grabbed one of his hands, "Would you like me to join you?"

"Sorry Lila, I think I need to talk to Helga alone." He pulled out of Lila's grasp and continued his way outside.

Lila stood there stunned with her hands on her hips and lips in a mad pout.

"Hmm mm mm, Arnold is one bold kid," Gerald thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold walked around a few minutes until he found Helga lying against a tree with her knees to her chest. She seemed to be deep thinking. He sighed.

"_Here goes nothing."_

He sat right next to her without saying a word.

"A-a-arnold?! What are you like stalking me or something?"

He chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

Although Helga would have swooned any other time, she just wasn't having it that day.

"What do you want?"

Arnold frowned at the tone of her voice.

"I came to cheer you up, since you seem to be having such a crummy day!"

"Just leave me alone football head, I don't feel like playing games today!"

"Games? All right spill it Pataki! What's wrong? You've been a pain all day," Arnold demanded.

"Me? Are you kidding? Maybe it's you that's wrong with me," she blurted, regretting she said that.

"You really are crazy! I've been nothing but nice to you all day. Maybe Sid was right!"

"Sid? What has Sid got anything do with this?" she yelled.

"Never mind that," Arnold said avoiding the question because he had found out accusing a girl on being on her "time of the month" only made them even more mad. "So how am I making your day all wrong?"

"You just are! Now if you won't scram than I will!" Helga couldn't handle this. She hated arguing with Arnold. She needed to leave and fast before things got way out of hand.

As Helga stood up, so did Arnold. Right as he was about to say a witty response Helga seemed to trip over a tree root and was about to fall until he quickly grabbed her waist trying to stop her fall but was ended up being pulled down with her, him landing first with Helga on top. They fell with a thud.

Helga was surprised when she didn't feel her face planted to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Arnold underneath her.

As they looked at each other, they both couldn't help but be hypnotized by each other's eyes.

"Are you okay football head?" Helga said as she snapped out of the trance.

"Uh huh," Arnold murmured.

Helga tried to get off of Arnold, but his arms were still tightly wrapped around her not allowing her to move.

"Um, Arnold can you…?"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I heard you, but I was giving you a chance to change to what you said," Helga snapped.

"Well my answer is still no," Arnold replied.

"Criminy football head, someone is going to see us!"

"I'll only let you go if you tell me what's bothering you" he smirked.

"Or I can just punch you with Old Betsey or how about the Five Avengers? Which one do you prefer?" Helga challenged him and raised her fist over his head.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "That would sound really intimidating… if I were Harold, but I know you would never hit me."

Helga was speechless. He was right; she would never hurt him. She lowered her fist back to the ground. Right when she was about to speak, both Helga and Arnold heard footsteps. Arnold quickly stood up making Helga stand up too.

"Arnold!" Lila yelled not spotting them behind the tree. She aimlessly walked around trying to find Arnold.

"We're right ckvmvm," Helga's mouth was covered by Arnold's hand.

"Shhh she'll find us," Arnold whispered.

Helga felt her cheeks warm up by how close she was to Arnold. Her head against his strong chest while his hand was over her mouth. She swore she could hear Arnold's heartbeat beating fast. Or was that hers? And god did he smell good. She would never get tired of the way he smelled. She tilted her head up to look at Arnold. His beautiful green jellybean eyes were focused on Lila.

"_Of course, when aren't they?"_

His yellow hair swayed back and forth with the wind. She loved how his hair was never tamed. Only he could pull it off.

"Gosh where ever could he be!?" Lila growled finally walking away from seeing distance.

Arnold sighed with relief and let go of Helga.

"Sorry about that Helga, Lila has been really clingy lately and I don't know… I guess I'm trying to avoid her."

"Yeah whatever but don't you ever touch me like that again hairboy. You got it? And you avoid little Miss Perfect. Haaa, I find that hard to believe," Helga scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because I just do football head!"

"Helga…."

"Alright! Because you like her!" She accused angrily.

"Like her? Is that what's been bothering you? Because you "think" I like her!"

"What don't be ridiculous Arnoldo! Why would I care who you liked? Its not like I loovv…"

Helga felt the softest pair of lips meet hers. They were sweet and gentle and more then she had expected. She felt her own lips melt onto his. Their 4th grade kisses were nothing compared to this. Arnold's arms were around her waist rubbing up and down playing with her curves, as Helga softly tugged on his hair. She moaned softly as he kept on kissing her passionately. Their kiss was becoming urgent by the minute as they expressed their unspoken love. Finally after they were both out of breath, their lips parted.

Nose to nose they held each other in a warm embrace as they tried to catch their breathe.

"Helga I like you. Scratch that. I really like like you! I'm stupid for not realizing that sooner and being to shy to tell you. You're the girl for me. You've always been the girl for me. You also mean so much to me, and I couldn't bear to see you in someone else's arms. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"….yes…. a million times yes, Arnold!" Helga jumped and wrapped her legs onto Arnold's waist and kissed him passionately.

"You have no idea, how many times I've dreamed of this moment football head," Helga sweetly whispered into Arnold's ear.

"Arnold?... Helga?.."

Both snapped their heads around to find a red headed girl with a fishtail braid wearing a green dress looking at them shocked.

"What ever is going on here?"

"We can explain!" both Arnold and Helga yelled in unison.

Helga looked down to find her legs still wrapped around Arnold, so she let go, letting her feet touch the ground, but not without Arnold reaching for one of her hands.

Lila focused her sight on the two hands holding each other. She tried not to smile….

"It's none of my business; I'll be on my way," Lila giggled and walked off.

"What just happened?" Helga asked confusingly

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know… but up for some delicious dessert? We still have some time before lunch is over."

"Are we thinking of the same type of dessert?" Helga winked.

"I think so…" Arnold smirked and pulled Helga in for another kissing session, which will probably be the first of many more to come.

Meanwhile Lila, Gerald, and Phoebe where at nearby tree watching Helga and Arnold. All of them bumped fist and cheered silently for the new couple.

"Who would have thought the plan would have actually worked?" Phoebe whispered happily.

"I know and by the way you sure are a good actress Lila!" Gerald praised

"Why thank you Gerald. Arnold and Helga needed a little push in the right direction, so me and Phoebe came up with an idea that seems to work perfectly. A little jealously never hurts anyone," Lila smiled as she glanced back at Arnold and Helga.

"Who would've thought my man actually liked Helga G. Pataki. For him to actually lean in for a kiss and really go for it!" Gerald laughed.

"Arnold, my brother, you sure are a bold kid… a **bold **kid."

**A/N **

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic! I'm really excited about writing more stories in the future since I will be having a lot of free time because school is now over! yayyy aha (: Well thanks for reading and hope you guys are having a great day! Reviews would be appreciated! **


End file.
